Jeremy Baker
Basic Information Name Jeremy Baker Concept Reformer Doctor Player Jesse B. Contact Info Email jesbel@comcast.net AIM ScathachPDX Motivation To use the combined efforts of academics to find a preventative measure for naturally-occurring cancers. Exalt Type Solar Caste: Eclipse Age 39 Anima A shimmering rainbow snake encircling a starlit field. History Jeremy Baker was born to a large clan of middle-class folks in northern Connecticut. He was always an exceptionally bright child, though perhaps a bit too gregarious with what some in his family might have thought as “the blue-collar folk”. Among those theoretical undesirables was where Jeremy found his first love, Alanna. He grew up, went into pre-med, attended John Hopkins intending to go into plastic surgery, but then his family members started to get cancer, one by one. Nor were his friends immune; one of his peers at Johns Hopkins had to bow out of the program due to a rare leukemia that killed him 10 months later. He started doing solo research, but the types of cancers were just too broad. He travelled around the work, asking fellows for research aid, but they were all too private, too competitive, too desperate for funding, to willing share for free just to save some lives. Jeremy had his revelation on a red-eye back to UNLV from Hong Kong. He realized that in order for any medical advances to truly happen, researchers would need to come together on a global scale, that they needed to work together for the good of all. If he was the only one who could see it, why then he would have to be the one to make it happen. He didn’t know who to thank for in-flight wi-fi, but by the time he’d crossed the International Date Line, he’d set up a research-sharing super-project between departments at UC-SF, Dartmouth, the World Health Organization, Oregon Health & Sciences University, Johns Hopkins, Pfizer, Oxford, and Singapore General’s Postdoctorate Programme. It took several promises that he couldn’t guarantee he could keep, plenty of pledged money, lots of ego stroking and more than a few cases of forceful persuasion with a dash of personal bribery, but it got done. The sun rose on his right. The moon set on his left. The stars wheeled overhead. A flash of light and a violent shaking sent everyone into a panic (though most later wrote it off as a freak lightning storm contributing to turbulence). Jeremy didn’t know quite what had happened…but he knew that he had been given a golden opportunity, and he had never been one to shy away from making the most of opportunities. Upon his return, he took a brief sabbatical to take some time to discover himself and his abilities. It took a bit to really get a handle on things, but after a couple of weeks, he went right back to work. He was careful not to do too many miraculous healings; higher-ups would want case studies, and writing a 10-page paper on “it was magic” would not go over well. On the other hand, he was able to ensure funding for those who needed it (both patients and projects), and turn his department into a model of healing efficiency. His actions haven’t gone unnoticed, certainly. People are willing to pay anything for life; big medicine means big money, along with the power and connections it brings. Pfizer’s CFO, Mr. Fake Name, has been fighting him tooth and nail, unwilling to see his company’s profits decline – drugs bring in more regular money than vaccines, after all. Established research fellows and doctors object to his methods, primarily on the twin bases of jealousy and “that’s not how we did it when I was that age.” And the insurance companies can’t keep up with his “new discoveries and methodologies” (to say nothing of what it does to their actuarial tables), and so deny coverage to patients who desperately need it. While Jeremy hasn’t remained entirely ignorant of the fact that he seems to have newfound “superpowers”, he has done his best to keep things under wraps. His administrative assistant Brianna accepted an oath of secrecy, acting as the Pepper Pots to his Tony Stark. He’s been accosted by supernatural threats on a few of his many travels to secure cooperation and funding, but his general tactic (that’s worked so far) has been threefold; 1) dodge them on foot until you get to the car; 2) run the threat over a few times; 3) flee the scene at 120mph. He feels almost certain that one of his newfound superpowers is the ability to remain insured despite what he does to rental cars. He’s not normal; he knows this. He’s powerful. He also knows that power, especially limited or unique power, will see others attempt to control it, or deny it to others who wish to control it. He can’t change the world locked in someone’s lab cranking out super-soldier sera; he will direct people on how to change the world, not the other way around. (WIP) Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Abilities DAWN ZENITH Performance: Speeches +1 Presence: Let's Make a Deal +1 TWILIGHT Lore: Biochemistry +1 Medicine: Oncology +1 NIGHT ECLIPSE Bureaucracy: Cut Through Red Tape +1 Languages *Native Language: English (Northeast US) *Language 1: French *Language 2: Latin *Language 3: Japanese *Language 4: *Language 5: Backgrounds Backing (University Hospital) 4 Cult 1 Followers 1 Influence 1 Resources +1 Artifacts None Manses None Charms General Charms *Conviction Flaw Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Equipment Mundane Equipment 2009 Subaru Legacy, downtown condo, ready access to medical equipment as needed, frequient flier cards for most major airlines Collapsing Baton: Speed 5, Accuracy 7, Damage 8B, Defense 3, Rate 2 Magical Equipment none Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion 3/3 Conviction 3/3 Temperance (Primary) 4/4 Valor 2/2 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Contempt of the Virtuous: The character loses respect for the faults of those around him and has to show them a better way of life. The character disdains anyone he has previously witnessed overindulging or acting dishonorably. If he sees anything remotely dishonorable or indulgent, he attempts to intervene—even physically. The character loudly urges those around him toward a more upright way of life, lecturing them to destroy or repudiate their vanities, and he will use Charms and other resources to further his personal crusade. Partial Control: The character must attempt to prevent immoderate or dishonorable behavior among his companions, but he needn’t do so with others. He holds intemperate strangers in contempt but only lectures them on their faults if they ask his opinion or invite him to join them. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 5 Parry DV 3 Mental Dodge DV 5 Mental Parry DV (best) Cha + Perform: 4 Soak Bashing Soak 2 Lethal Soak 1 Aggravated Soak 0 Health *~0 [ ] *~1 [ ] [ ] *~2 [ ] [ ] *~4 [ ] *Incapacitated [ ] *Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 2 *Personal: 12 *Peripheral: 32 *Committed: 0 **Comitted Breakdown: Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Brianna (trust), Alanna (nostalgic romance), Big Pharma (hate to need), cars (boyish fascination); up to 6 more (WIP) Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Backing 4 - 2 points Virtues - 2 points Willpower - 1 point Charms - 9 points Abilities - 4 points Experience Point Expenditure +30XP - First year bonus 8 xp – Master Driver’s Techniques - 22/30 3xp – Integrity 1 - 19/30 5xp – Dodge 4 - 14/30 8xp – Seven Shadow Evasion - 6/30 3xp – Melee 3 - 3/30 3xp – Occult 1 - 0/30 +7 xp - 1st session - 7/37 +6 xp - 2nd session - 13/43 +10xp - 3rd session - 23/53 8xp - Speed the Wheels - 15/53 8xp - Indolent Official Charm - 7/53 3xp - Valor 2 - 4/53 2xp - Stealth 2 - 2/53 2xp - Awareness 2 - 0/53 +5+1xp - 4th session - 6/59 +9xp - 5th session - 15/68 +8xp - 6th session - 23/76 8xp - Wound-Mending Care Technique - 15/76 8xp - Whirling Brush Method - 7/76 5xp - Bureaucracy 4 - 2/76 +8xp - 7th session - 10/84 3xp - Linguistics 3 (Japanese) - 7/84 4xp - Investigation 3 - 3/84 3xp - Presence specialty (Let's Make a Deal) - 0/84 Various OOC Notes Trying to leave plenty of opportunities in the background for the ST to play with. Old friends or enemies coming back? People or agencies investigating the character? Free plot hooks! I also cheerfully leave fleshing out of NPC names to the ST; they may have a meaningful name in mind for someone. Virtue Flaw: Jeremy really just can't understand why people can't simply be better. Yes, everyone has room for improvement, and mistakes happen, so he'll brush off the first time something occurs, and maybe the second...and that's about it. He's not intolerant, but he does have exacting standards. This has led to occasional fits of micromanagement, to the point of sitting and altering spreadsheet macros for eight hours while he was on call. Category:Exalted: The Awakening